Sunrise
by thedreamerswin
Summary: AU: Bella just moved in with her Dad. She has an attitude problem and a problem with authority. She is just trying to get by till graduation, when life as she knows it gets turned upside down. And she only has her mother to blame.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story used to be on Amalin06's profile but she didn't want to finish it and I offered to finish it. This is the first chapter. I changed it from 3rd person to 1st person because personally I write better that way and I want to do her justice in this story! **

**Thanks!**

I didn't know what I was thinking when I agreed to go live with my father, Charlie Swan. My mother, scatterbrained Renee Dwyer, who was remarried to Phil, has been pushing me away and towards my father since I visited him for a week during the summer.

It was about the end of October when Renee freaked out and said I was going to see my father for Thanksgiving break. All because I had an "attitude" problem or whatever. So needless to say when Renee told me that I would be permanently moving to the tiny town of Forks, Washington, where it is overcast and rainy for 350 days a year, I was not happy.

The plane touched down and I got my baggage and walked out the front of the airport. There standing by a police car was the Chief of police, Charlie Swan.

"Bella! Your here." Charlie yelled the moment he saw me, great he brought the cruiser.

"Yes, Charlie, I'm here. Damn, does it have to be so cold and wet?"

"Bella, its January."

"Yes, Charlie, I know that, but I just came from ninety degree weather in Florida." Ah, warm Florida.

Charlie just gave me a look, shook his head and through my bags in the trunk. They got in the car and headed to Forks. I never got along with my father well. It's not as though he was mean, or didn't pay attention to her, it's that they had nothing in common. If I didn't know any better I would say they didn't even share the same DNA. But I saw her birth certificate, so that was out of the question.

As they were pulling in to the street where I would be living for the next year and a half, Charlie cleared his throat.

"I got you something."

"What'd you get, Charlie?" I sighed. Usually when he got her something, it was something stupid and useless. Well, not useless to everyone just her. When I was little for one of her birthdays, he got her an Indian costume. Last year, when I turned 16, he got her a save the wolves t shirt and tried to take her on some kind of spirit quest with the local Indian tribe. Renee was furious, saying things like I was female and didn't need crazy ideas put into her head. I just said whatever. I was used to her parents talking about things that didn't make sense. Needless to say, when Charlie got her something, it usually wasn't something her mother was going to like, so I was instantly suspicious.

"It's a car. Well, a truck really."

"You got me a truck?" I said like I didn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "What kind of truck?"

"Well, you remember that truck that Billy Black used to drive around?"

"Billy? That old man who is always staring at me like I'm some kind of prize? He's just creepy, dad. I mean whenever you would take me over there, he would always have his eyes on me. It's like he's some kind of pedophile or something."

"Bella! Billy's not like that. He raised two daughters and his son, all by himself. You wouldn't understand it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about staring at some little girl who is your best friend's daughter? He's your age, dad, all he would have to do is keep his eyes to himself."

"Anyway." Charlie said trying to change the subject. "He's in a wheelchair now and he needed to get rid of his truck. Jacob fixed it up for you, so you don't have to worry. Now you'll have a truck to get yourself back and forth to school. Oh, and Billy said that Forks High was kinda crowded so if you want he can get you enrolled in La Push High with Jacob and his friends."

By this time they were standing in front of the house. I turned to him and narrowed my eyes.

"Charlie, I'm not Quileute. It's impossible for me to go to the reservation school. The Elder's would never go for it. Besides, I'm used to crowded schools, remember I lived in Phoenix and then Florida. There's no place more crowded than that besides maybe LA or something."

Charlie unlocked the door and let her go in first. He put his keys on the counter and hung up his coat. Then he turned to me who was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at him like he was about to sprout a third head.

"Charlie, why are you always pushing me towards La Push? You know that Jacob and I would never be able to date. He's younger than me and always treated me like I was some bug to squish."

Charlie laughed, "That was when you guys were little. He just treated you like he did his sister's. He's older now and a lot more mature. Taking care of his father made him grow up. And no, I am definitely not pushing you towards him."

"Whatever, I'm going to go unpack." I grabbed my bags and headed upstairs.

"Do you need help carrying your bags?"

"No, they're actually pretty light."

"Bella, those things weigh like 30 pounds each."

"Dad, really, I'm fine." I then ran up the stairs before he could comment on anything else that was weird about her. I knew I was weird. I never really fit in anywhere. I always felt a little out of place where ever I went. The only time I ever felt like I belonged was when I went camping. The woods were her home. It was the only reason I came to Washington in the first place. The only reason I agreed to this ridiculous notion that I should live with my dad.

When my mother first mentioned it, I looked at her like I was crazy. "Mom, I don't even get along with Charlie."

"Well, then it's about time you got to know your father."

"I've seen him almost every holiday for the past two years. I think I know him pretty well." I heard my mom mumble something that sounded like 'that's what you think' but I ignored it and continued her rant. My mother told her that I was going and that was that. Nothing I could say or do would change her mind.

I sighed and put her clothes away. My room didn't change much in the past years. It's not like I was here to change anything. Like I said, I and Charlie were like two people from opposite sides of the world. They literally had nothing in common. I hated fishing, Charlie loved it. Charlie was obsessed with all things Indian; I found them to be stupid. I thought anyone who believed such crazy legends and stories deserved to be locked up in a mental institution. Of course Charlie had a love for the law. He never so much as Jay walked. I loved to break the rules. And last but not least, Charlie was a lover not a fighter. I had been in so many fights in my life, people used to think at my old school in Phoenix that I was in a gang or something. It didn't help that I had a very bad temper. Renee always told her that I got it from her father, but I had never ever seen Charlie lose it.

I had just collapsed on her bed when I heard voices from downstairs.

"Bella, come down and thank Billy for the truck." Charlie's voice wafted up the stairs. I swore and almost fell off the bed. Grace was not one of the things that, well, graced her. Yes, I loved to hike and camp. And when I was in the woods, I was very graceful, but if it required her to walk over a flat surface, I would fall flat on her face.

I got up and treaded carefully down the stairs holding on tightly to the banister for dear life. I made it to the bottom unscathed and walked into the kitchen where a man was sitting in a wheelchair with a very tall, very handsome young man behind him.

"Hello, Billy. Thank you for the truck." I said. I could have been talking to a stranger for how impersonal the thank you was. But I didn't care, I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't' feel comfortable around him. The man behind him was just staring at her. I threw him a glare and he frowned. I turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm a little tired from the flight and the time change. I'm going to bed." With that I turned and was halfway up the steps when her father's voice made her stop.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We've been invited to Billy's on Saturday for dinners so don't make any plans." I turned to glare at Charlie.

"Actually, I had plans for this weekend."

"What were they?"

"I was planning a little camping trip. I haven't been on a hike since this past summer. Living in a state whose idea of a forest is ten palm trees in a row was not nice. But it had sun, so it made up for something."

It was the strange man that spoke. And when he did, I knew instantly that I didn't like him. His voice held authority. He had this aura about him that made people want to listen to him. I didn't like it. "You shouldn't go in the woods by yourself. There are wild animals out there. It could be dangerous."

I snorted, "You think I'm afraid of a few wild animals? I grew up in Phoenix."

"People say there are giant wolves around these woods." Charlie said. Billy through him a glare.

"Wolves? I'm sorry to tell you, but the wolves would seem like puppies compared to what I'm used to."

"Bella, you are not going camping this weekend and that's final. Billy gave us his invitation and it would be rude to decline it."

"Charlie," I growled. "I am not going to La Push. I told you I don't like it there." Ok, that was a lie. I loved it there; I just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "I don't like it here. I'm only here till I can legally not be here. So let's not make this harder than it has to be."

I turned and ran back to my room and slammed the door.

Billy sighed and looked at Charlie. "I'm sorry, Charlie." Charlie shook his head. I sat pressed against the door listening.

"It's not your fault, Billy. It's Renee's. I'm afraid she's filled her head with all kind of nonsense. She didn't even want her to come up here for the summer. But Bella insisted she wanted a real forest for a change."

Billy asked someone, likely Jacob a question. "Would you mind waiting in the car for a min? I'll have Charlie bring me out when we're done talking."

"You haven't told Bella yet have you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Told me what?

"Billy, she just got here. We also don't know for sure. She has always been somewhat of a problem child. You know that. I just don't want to go and throw her life for a loop if it's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

"It's ok." What's okay?

"We'll be there on Saturday. You can be sure of it." He may be but I sure as hell won't and Charlie can't make me.

**AN:**

**What'd you think of the first redone chapter??? Tell me in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for all the reviews and such. Just so you know at the end of the last chapter Bella was pressed against the door listening intently, it did not switch to third person. Anyways here's Chapter 2!**

The next morning, I woke up with a groan. It was too early to be up in my opinion. I crawled out of bed and grabbed my clothes and my bathroom bag. I was grumbling about not having my own bathroom like I did with my mother. I still couldn't believe that I was stuck in this little hick, rainy town. There was nothing fun here.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed I looked at the clock. I only had thirty minutes to get to school, get my schedule and find my class. I grabbed a pop tart and ran for the door. I knew where the school was from a couple trips there when I was a kid with my dad. Something about vandalism, I don't know I wasn't paying attention.

I parked and ran to the front office, noticing along the way all the looks I was getting. I frowned. I was hoping to just glide under the radar for the next year and a half. But it seemed it was impossible in this little school with only 350 now 351 total students in the whole high school.

After I got my schedule I made my way to my first class just a minute before the bell rang. I stepped through the door and every eye settled on my. The teacher looked at me and stuck out his hand. I handed him my little slip for him to sign.

"Class, we have a new student. Isabella, would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"My name is Bella. I just moved here from Jacksonville, Florida. I like hiking and camping. That's all."

"Fine. Would you please take a seat next to Eric? Eric please raise your hand for Isabella."

I grinded my teeth together to keep from correcting the teacher on my name. I figured it wouldn't be a good way to start out by correcting the teacher.

The rest of the day up till lunch flew by quickly. I met a few nice people. Jessica wasn't one of them. I knew my kind from the girls I used to go to school with and knew it was only a matter of time before I and that girl got into it. But Angela, seemed nice. I was the quiet type and was invited to sit with them at lunch.

I followed Angela to the lunch table and sat down. I was starving, but really didn't want to touch the cafeteria food. Jessica glanced at my tray before I sneered. "Aren't you going to eat, Bella?"

"Not this crap. I'll wait till I get home."

I seen Jessica lean over to a blond girl and whisper. I wasn't supposed to hear what I said, but for some reason that I didn't care about I did. "That I girl is probably anorexic Nobody can have a body like that and eat at the same time." I clenched my fists down on my legs to keep from punching my. I was anything but anorexic I ate just as much as my father if not more. I just kept in shape by hiking and running. I tried to take my attention away from the evil girl next to me by looking at the different faces in the cafeteria

I came to one particular table and stopped. There were five beautiful people. All of them looked like they had been airbrushed there from some kind of magazine. As I stared at them I got a little tingle in the base of my spine. It made all the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. Who and what were those people. The way they sat there wasn't normal. I leaned over to Angela.

"Who are they?" Jessica looked at me and followed my gaze and gave an evil smile.

"Those are the Cullen's. They're all together." She said it like it was something gross on the bottom of her shoe. I frowned.

"Are they related?"

"No. They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen. He and his wife can't have children or something."

"Well, then there is nothing wrong with that now is there."

"Well, I don't know about that. I mean it's kinda weird that they all live in the same house and the parents let them all be together."

I had enough. I wasn't into judging people even though there _was_ something about them I didn't like. I looked at Jessica.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you really need to get that stick out of your ass. You are no better than the rest of us here. If that family wants to do whatever it is that they do, it is none of our business I'm guessing that the reason they are sitting over there by themselves is because people like you don't know how to keep your mouth shut and mind your own god damn business" I stood up and the whole cafeteria looked at my including the Cullen's who stared at my with their mouths hanging open. I looked back at Jessica whose face was rapidly turning red. "And before you go making assumptions about me again. I _did_ here you. You wouldn't know how to whisper if you life depended on it. I am not anorexic Maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror."

With that I dumped my tray and left the cafeteria and went to my next class. As I passed the Cullen table the bronze haired male stiffened up and I swore I seen his previously gold eye's turn black. On the way to my class there was something tugging at the back of my mind. Something from when I was a kid. I decided I didn't' want to go to my last classes. If my father was going to make my go to La Push on Saturday, then I wanted to go for a hike now.

I bypassed the classes and headed for the woods. As I was walking I kept thinking about the Cullen's. There was something about them that set my on edge. Not that they scared me or anything, I really found them fascinating but, something in my gut made my want to for some reason attack them. It was stupid really. Why would I want to go around fighting the most beautiful people I had ever seen?

I stepped into the woods and broke out into a run. This is what I lived for. The feel of the wind on my face. The leaves brushing through my hair. The crunch of the forest floor under my feet. I loved the smell of the trees. The woodsy, piney, rainy smell. It all brought a smile to my face. I stopped and sat down on a fallen tree. I really wasn't out of breath. I used to run miles when I could. I leaned over to pick up a stick when I heard something in the air. I couldn't explain it, I didn't know if I heard it or felt it. It was like a shimmering or something. I froze and looked around. I didn't see anything. I closed my eyes and listened. Something an old Indian showed my once. I took a deep breath and filtered through the sounds of the forest. I heard the birds, the wind through the leaves, the rain falling off the leaves, little animals scurrying about, someone's heartbeat, and the bugs...My eyes flew opened and I whipped my head to the right. I couldn't see anyone, but there was something over there. And I would be damned if they caught my off guard.

I stood up slowly and walked slowly back the way I came. If I ran, the wind in my ears would drown out anyone's footsteps so I couldn't hear. So I walked. It would take my twice as long, but at least I would know if someone was sneaking up on me. I had walked about a half mile, when I felt, rather than seen someone behind my in the woods. I turned around quickly just in time to see a flash of black. I narrowed my eyes.

"I know you are out there. Come out and show yourself." Nothing moved. I scanned the forest for anything out of place. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But that didn't mean there wasn't anything.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, before I have to kick your ass." I swore I heard a snort but I ignored it and kept on walking.

It was dark before I got back to my truck. The parking lot was empty except for my truck. I got in it and drove home.

I made it back home and seen my father's car plus a VW Rabbit from the looks of it in my driveway. I pulled in behind it.

I walked in the door right as my father stepped in front of my. I glanced at him and held in a smile, when I seen his face was turning red.

"Where the hell have you been? School was out 3 hours ago. The school called and said you missed your last two classes."

"I went for a hike." That was all I said, before I tried to step around him. He cut my off. I narrowed my eyes at him and clenched my fists shut to stop myself from knocking him out. I didn't like to be boxed in. It made me feel like a caged animal.

"I told you to stay out of the woods by yourself. You don't know what's out there."

"Whatever. And I told you to make me." I pushed passed him and let out a breath I had been holding. I then noticed a really tall boy and a man in a wheelchair.

"Jacob. Billy." I said. Then I stopped and looked at Jacob again.

"Did you grow? Damn kid, what are they feeding you down there, Wheaties?" I saw Billy grin. I looked back at Jacob and remembered something I had seen on my way home.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to you for a minute. I have to ask you something about ... the truck. See it's making this funny sound..."

"Say no more. Lead the way."

I grinned and lead him outside to my truck. He popped the hood and motioned for me to start it up. I got out and came up beside him while he was halfway under the hood.

"Well, I don't hear anything..."

"I wanted to ask you if you anything about motorcycles?"

"Well, yeah, my friends and I used to ride all the time. But that was before Embry..." I looked at his face. I felt for this boy. It was more of a brotherly thing, but I still felt for him.

"What Jacob. What about Embry? I remember him. He and Quil were like your best friends."

"Well, yeah but this past week, Embry has been hanging with that Sam guy and his gang. He hated those people."

"La Push has a gang? Come on Jake, that's stupid."

"No, I mean it. He was scared, Bells. They were following him around and then he missed school and the next week he's hanging with him. They're following me now."

"Did you talk to your dad about them?"

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, right. He worships the ground he walks on. He told me I would find out eventually. Then I would understand."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jacob. But I'm here if you need anything. Now, how 'bout them bikes. I seen a couple of them up the street. You want to go get them?"

"Yeah let me go tell out dad's something."

I smiled and jumped in the truck to wait for him. When he came back out he jumped in the passenger side. He took up almost half the cab. They took off to go get the bikes.


End file.
